User talk:Erzmeister
Orb Defence Achievement Images I noticed you replaced the Orb Defence achivement images with higher-quality ones. How did you notice that such was necessary? 19118219 Talk 14:03, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :um when i saw them in the wiki compared to the ones after the new orb defence i thought i have to puke because of the really bad quality lol ;) Was it a bad idea to update them?Erzmeister 14:34, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::Nope, better quality images is definitely a good thing! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:12, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::Good :), I just updated another 3 pictures, now just a picture for Shock Horror, Irono and a new picture of Laser Burner is missing Erzmeister 13:21, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :::Erzmeister, when you upload images, please don't call the smaller ones "**** small.PNG", but do keep on calling the larger ones "****-large.PNG". We have a nomenclature, and makes templates a lot similar. Also, please don't add "beschreibung"; I don't see how exactly the was copied to here from the german wiki...and lastly, we don't need images in Category:Achievement images, Category:Orb Defence images, and Category:Orb Defence achievement images. It's best when they only have Category:Orb Defence achievement images applied to them, because the category is also a sub-category of Category:Achievement images and Category:Orb Defence images, so it's more concise, but just as simple. Thanks. TimerootTalk • • 02:37, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I think "Beschreibung" gets added automatically by the site because i changed the language in the settings from English to German Erzmeister 09:27, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Pictures I just uploaded 4 Pictures from 1k Point achievments I found on another page, but since the pictures are property of Jagex i think its ok to do so Erzmeister 16:30, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Categories We are very happy to have someone uploading all these achievement images, so soon after the game is released! However, please do keep in mind that you should categorize the image; Just add this code: Category:Zombie Dawn achievement images Thank you! I'm very thankful for the images you upload, though. Timeroot Talk • • 16:05, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :i will try to not forget itErzmeister 18:15, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Achievement Tables You shouldn't need to edit the achievement table itself. Instead edit the relevant achievement subpage. For images, make sure they're named exactly the same way as the achievement subpage, and they should appear automatically in the table. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:36, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :thanks, but I tried to change the requirement of some achievements and it doesnt seem to work if i only edit the subpageErzmeister 20:40, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Try reloading the main page - that should update it. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:45, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::A useful trick for getting recently changed things to update is to add ?action=purge to the end of the url. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:50, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::It updated now :). Just one more problem: The achievments on the table are in the wrong order. How can I change that? Erzmeister 20:54, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::::That's something a bit tricky to do. I think our current solution involves placing a 2-letter code in a "gameSort" field on the achievement subpages. The achievement that should be first would have code AA, the next AB, and so on. It's unfortunately a fair bit of work, but we don't currently have a better way. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:59, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Speaking of which, should we now add the JavaScript to Common.js that actually sorts the table? Otherwise, it won't do anything. TimerootT • C • 21:01, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh, didn't realise that hadn't happened yet! Sure, go ahead. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:02, 22 July 2009 (UTC) The Ultimate I was wondering if you could do me a favor and get me the url of the ultimate large picture. If its not too much I would really appreciate it. Knd563 20:14, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :here is it: http://www.funorb.com/icon/6621428999915982440.gif what you need it for?Erzmeister 20:35, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you. I needed it for a little database of my own that uses the proper numerical title and the actual name of it so I need to know the URL. Knd563 I owned you Twice. :) [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 16:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :What does this have to do with this wiki, if you beat me in Steel Sentinels?Erzmeister 20:18, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::There is no rule stating that messages left on user talk pages have to be relevant to this project. If you don't want comments like this, you might consider a message at the top of your talk page saying as much. I could probably rootle out a template from Wikipedia, if I can find one... JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 01:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::yes, but saying "I owned you" adds very little discussion value to this site. I do not mind if they write something about something worth talking about. Erzmeister 10:25, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::::The website isn't relevant. It's a personal comment. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:08, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Everyone calls you noob resigner. O_o [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 16:13, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :yes I resign if i cannot get perfect tag anymore in a match, since it would slow me down a lot if I would keep playing those matches. I need 9 more of those perfect tags :) Erzmeister 16:16, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks for the idea dude. I now know how to get perfect's more efficiently when I get fusion tag :O Powdinet 22:41, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Interested? I was wondering if you would like to help me on a project i'm doing? Seeing as your number 4 you have most of the achievements and I was hoping you could get me the medium image urls or numbers. In return I could help you with some of the achievements you need. Knd563 01:14, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Bearing in mind the current discussion about rule-breaking policy, and your comments on it, you might want to clarify that offer. OrbFu 08:16, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I guess I could write a makro that downloads all medium images I have unlocked. I will look into it. Erzmeister 16:14, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::here you go, tell me when you downloaded it, so I can delete it. Somehow my makro missed one of my 783 achievements, so tell me if you find out wich one is missing. If you havent met Ba'al yet you could help me with that. I am looking for someone who is worthy enough for Ba'al to actually appear. :/ Erzmeister 17:47, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Orbfu, this isnt rulebreaking just picture getting. Erzmeister thank you so much and you have it now. Leave the file for a little longer please. Knd563 21:42, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :I was referring to the final sentence of your comment. OrbFu 22:11, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh my bad, I wasn't going to xfer or anything. Just offer advice and other helpfull things. Knd563 22:30, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Can I delete the file now? Erzmeister 18:05, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Yes you can. Knd563 17:52, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, done, tell me when you need something again. Erzmeister 19:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Unexpected I am very sorry to hear that you were removed. I think I understand why you quit, but why would they remove you from the orb point table and highscores. Knd563 20:49, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I was more and more unpleased with "Game Research Lab". The more unpleased I got the more transferring and account sharing I did and I dont regreat it. Erzmeister 15:44, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::"Game Research Lab"? Huh? TimerootT • C • 23:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Thats Jagex name for Funorb: "Jagex Ltd, developer and publisher of the hugely successful MMORPG RuneScape, is looking for highly creative Java programmers with real flair and imagination, to work within our fast-paced Game Research Labs (formerly known as FunOrb) Development Team" Erzmeister 23:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC)